1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to data communications, and more specifically to communication of multimedia data streams over multiple communication lanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video and audio data is typically transferred from one device to another across using communication links such as the high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) or the mobile high definition link (MHL). MHL only allows the transfer of AV stream over one communication lane. As video resolution increases from 1080p to 4 k, 8 k and higher, one communication lane is no longer sufficient to support the bandwidth requirement of the video. Additionally, even if multiple communications lanes are used to transfer the video, there may still not be sufficient bandwidth to transfer high resolution video if the lanes are not utilized efficiently.